


Estaciones

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjuto de drabbles y viñetas sobre las cuatro estaciones del año.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invierno

Kurt exhala una bocanada de aire, viendo como esta se convierte en humo. Sonríe y Puck no evita pensar que su expresión infantil es encantadora. Lo acerca mas a él, con la excusa de resguardarlo del frío.

El señor Schuester (que realmente los malcría) ha llevado al todo el Club Glee a las montañas a esquiar. Han hecho muñecos de nieve, tomaron chocolate caliente y la están pasando de maravilla. A lo lejos ve como Matt, Mark y Artie están teniendo una guerra de nieve contra Brittany, Mercedes y Tina. Quinn y Santana están armando otro muñeco de nieve. También ve como Rachel intenta enseñarle a Finn a esquiar (con muy malos resultados, dicho sea de paso). Por último ve en la cafetería al Señor Schuester con la Señora Pillsbury tomando chocolate y habalndo animados.

-¿Armamos un muñeco de nieve?- Le pregunta con ilusión Kurt, Noah hace una mueca

-Eso es muy afeminado- El de ojos verdes frunce el ceño

-Pero…- Los labios de Noah lo callan- Luego hablas de cosas afeminadas- Dice en son de burla

-Que sea…- Baja la voz un poco (aunque de hecho, todo el Club Glee sabe que están juntos)- gay… no significa que sea afeminado. Ese eres tu- Dice, para luego tirarle un poco de nieve en la cara

-¡Mi rostro!- Se queja Kurt, mientras Noah ríe- ¡Ya verás Puckerman!- Se queja Hummel, y entonces ambos se unen a la guerra que están teniendo sus compañeros

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué est..- Los llama alegremente Finn, cuando una bola de nieve se impacta en su rostro, haciendo que Rachel ría por lo bajo- ¡Ahora verán!-

Entonces todos acaban metidos en la misma guerra. Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Finn y Quinn en un equipo, mientras que en el otro están Matt, Mark, Artie, Noah, Rachel y Santana.

Kurt bosteza, para luego refregarse los ojos. Puck sonríe, a veces su niño es muy infantil.

-¿Sueño Hummel?- El susodicho asiente

Les ha tocado el mismo cuarto, lo cual le da a Noah muchas ideas placenteras. Sienta a Kurt en su regazo y comienza a besarle el cuello.

-No- Murmura el chico, apartandolo un poco

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta sin entender el mas corpulento. Como respuesta, Kurt bosteza

-Tengo mucho sueño- Noah bufa, mas luego esboza una sonrisa ladeada

-De acuerdo, pero al regresar a Lima, me debes una noche- Kurt le sonríe, para luego quedarse dormido sobre Noah

Si bien no es lo que el chico de cresta tenía planeado, tampoco está mal tener el cuerpo tibio de Kurt con el toda la noche. Con ese pensamiento, se duerme.


	2. Primavera

La estación del amor, con las plantas en flor, las mariposas revoloteando, los pajaritos cantando, los picnics con amigos en algún parque, el clima templado. Época preferida por los enamorados clicheistas para declararse. Aah, el amor, el amor, el amor…

Kurt suspira amargamente. Si, el es uno de esos enamorados clichés que se declaran en primavera. Aunque convengamos que así se hubiese declarado en otro momento del año, seguramente la respuesta hubiese sido la misma.

-Kurt, me siento muy halagado pero… ya sabes, a mi no me gustan los hombres. Además, estoy con Ra… ¡Quinn!, estoy con Quinn- Eso le había dicho Finn en la mañana, cuando presa del impulso primaveral se había declarado.

Ahora está en el vacío auditorio del colegio, preguntándose por qué mierda el jodido mundo lo odia tanto. Entonces escucha unos pasos acercándose. Se gira. Ah, es solo Puck.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta el de ojos verdes- Las clases terminaron hace horas-

-Pues lo mismo debería preguntarte- Le dice Puckerman, sentándose junto a él- Déjame adivinar, te rechazaron- Y Kurt no está de humor para bromitas

-Escúchame Puckerman, no importa lo que te dijeron yo no…-

-No me dijeron nada- Lo corta el de cresta- Me lo imagino. Yo vine aquí por lo mismo. Creo que es el único lugar donde nadie va a buscarme-

-Lo siento. ¿Quién…?-

-Quinn-

-Ho- Exclama Kurt

-Si, lo sé. ¿Y tu?- El soprano lo mira dudoso- Vamos Hummel- El susodicha suspira

-Finn-

-Me lo imaginaba-

Se quedan en silencio, mirando el vacío escenario, preguntándose por qué mierda el jodido mundo los odia tanto. Pasan varios minutos así. Extrañamente, la compañía del otro (que en cualquier otro momento es intolerable) los hace sentir reconfortados. Es que claro, ambos han sido rechazados por la persona que querían y saben como se siente la persona junto a él.

-¿Quieres que nos besemos?- Y Kurt puede jurar que escuchó mal, porque eso si que no se lo veía venir

-¿Qué?-

-Digo. Te rechazaron, me rechazaron. Ahogar las penas, tu sabes. Es mas sano que él alcohol- Y el de ojos verdes está seguro de que Puckerman tiene algo mal en el cerebro, o que se le cayó a su madre cuando bebé, porque no puede tener un razonamiento tan extraño.

-Estás enfermo-

Pero aún así lo besa, por si, es verdad, ambos fueron rechazados y lo único que necesitan es un poco de cariño (aunque este sea fingido). Porque Kurt no es Quinn, ni Puck es Finn, pero tampoco es como si la ex-porrista y el capitán del equipo de fútbol fueran los amores de sus vidas. Quizás en el momento si lo sean, pero todo puede cambiar. Y que mejor que empezar a cambiar las cosas en primavera, donde siempre florece el amor entre las personas menos imaginadas.


	3. Verano

Hace calor. Mucho calor. Demasiado.

Kurt se abanica el rostro con la mano, para luego apoyar la frente sobre la jarra con limonada, intentando refrescarse un poco. Pone la jarra y dos vasos sobre la bandeja y procede a llevársela a Puck, que está en el jardín limpiando la piscina.

Al salir se encuentra con la gratificante imagen de Noah sin remera, algo sudado (lo suficiente para que no se vea desagradable), midiendo los niveles de vaya uno a saber qué. Se relame los labios mientras se acerca.

-Aquí está la limonada- Le avisa Kurt, dejándola sobre una mesita junto a la piscina. Noah lo mira y sonríe seductoramente, cosa que sumada al tremendo calor hace que Kurt se derrita

-Gracias- Le dice el de cresta, bebiendo de un trago todo el vaso- Entonces… ¿cuándo regresa tu padre?- Pregunta, sentándose en el borde de la piscina

-Mañana al mediodía- Contesta Kurt, mordisqueando el borde de su pajilla- ¿Cuándo estará lista la piscina?-

-Ya se puede usar- Dice Noah

Se miran unos segundos, analizando todo. Entonces Kurt deja con cuidado el vaso en la mesita, para luego sentarse junto a Noah en el borde de la piscina.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste la fantasía de hacerlo en una piscina?- Pregunta el de cresta

Kurt abre los labios para responder, pero Noah lo besa abalanzándose sobre él, causando que ambos caigan al agua. Se besan apasionadamente.

-Si, suena bien- Dice en un jadeo el menor

En unos escasos minutos ya están desnudos y listos para actuar, cuando…

-¡Kurt, hijo, ya estoy en casa! ¡Por el calor se suspendió la convención! ¿No es genial?-

-Kurt y Noah se quedan estáticos en el lugar, rogando que el trayecto de la sala al jardín fuera lo suficientemente lento para darles tiempo a vestirse.


End file.
